The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ17434’. ‘KLEPZ17434’ originated from a cross-pollination in August 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female pelargonium variety ‘SIL Gattwig’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male pelargonium variety ‘KLEP04134’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,021).
Seeds from the cross-pollination were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in June 2012 and subsequently named ‘KLEPZ17434’. In August 2012 ‘KLEPZ17434’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem cuttings. ‘KLEPZ17434’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.